Make It Black
by thebrokencradle
Summary: What if Sleeping Beauty's true love wasn't Prince Phillip? What if her true love was someone completely different? Femslash, don't like, don't read


AN: Yeah, I'm in your fandom, raping your childhood. This is femslash, don't like, don't read and don't bitch to me about it. Flames will be used for marshmallows and if you start PMing me and harassing me I will report you (don't give me that look, you know who you are).

I don't own Disney, the lyrics to the song "I Wonder/Once Upon a Dream" or the fairy tale itself, but I DO own Malice and Sybyl!

Summary: What if Aurora's true love had not been Prince Phillip? What if her true love had been someone completely different?

Chapter 1: The Deal

Maleficent sat in her castle, the golden orb of her want revealing the fruits of her own labor to her cruelty yellow eyes. She smirked as she watched the Queen's labor, the woman shrieking and spasming in pain as the baby was pulled screaming from her, the umbilical cord cut and the child shrieking with the lungs of a singer. She would be quite the beauty when she grew up, a worthy Queen…

"Aurora." The Queen panted out, staring at her screaming baby with a smile made weathered and haggard from almost two days of labor. "Her name is Aurora."

"Aurora…" Maleficent smiled and rested her chin on the back of her sharp nailed hand, a smile gracing her blood red lips. "Daughter of the Dawn…"

Really, it had been far too easy for Maleficent to strike a deal with the desperate King and Queen. They desired a child, Maleficent desired a Queen to rule by her side…

"_Please! I am begging you, please!" Maleficent sneered down her thin nose at the pitiful woman before her. How this woman had ever become queen of a kingdom she would never know. _

"_A fertility potion? You believe me a simple witch who provides potions and cheap spells for anyone who wants one? My magic is not for sale."_

_The groveling woman grabbed the hem of the dark faerie's cloak, clutching it desperately._

"_Anything you wish is yours should you grant me this! My husband and I need an heir, a child to carry on our heritage!"_

"_Then adopt a brat." Maleficent jerked her cloak away and strode to her throne, sitting gracefully down into the high backed stone, her fingers tracing the ancient runes of her heritage. She had no time for sniveling mortals._

"_A commoner for a royal couple? We would be made a mockery of!"_

"_You think I do not have my own concerns, get out!"_

"_Please!"_

_Maleficent stared down at the broken, piteous woman before her. A ruler? A wench unfit for anything other than bearing children. Apparently not even useful in that area either. But the desperate were always the most gullible…_

_Maleficent smirked and reached out to Diablo, a low trill coming from his beak before he leapt onto her hand._

"_Retrieve my book of spells." She murmured. The raven cawed before taking to the air, flying through the castle. _

"_I will grant your request, but only at a price."_

"_Any price you wish, I will give it to you!"_

"_Your child shall be mine when she is born."_

"_She, your eminence?"_

"_She… You shall name her as you see fit, but she shall be mine."_

"_Yes… Your eminence…"_

"_Good…" Maleficent looked up as Diablo returned, carrying her large spellbook in his talons. He deposited the book in her long, slender hands and she smirked, holding the book in her hand._

_The book was large, about a foot tall and a little bit shorter at the width. There seemed to be two spines to it with a large black stone at the center of the leather cover, surrounded by intricate, flowing inscriptions and calligraphy. Maleficent passed her hand over the orb and there was a series of clicks, the book split down the middle, a small half-circle forming on one half of the cover so that the stone didn't split in two The pages inside flipped in two directions, the top one turning to the left while the second page turned to the right, the pattern continuing throughout the book. Maleficent patiently flipped through the spells, trailing her finger down the index listed on the inside of the left cover piece._

_She found a fertility spell and smirked, scanning the spell, making sure that her pronunciation was correct before standing and lifting her staff._

"_Rise." She ordered the cowering mortal before her. She began to chant, the harsh noise sounding crude and archaic, but her voice and the way she said it turned it to poetry as the words left her blood tinted lips. She touched the end of her staff to the Queen's stomach, sending the spell through her body, feeling it burn along her arm and into her staff before settling in the future mother's womb. _

_The Queen promptly collapsed when the spell finished, retching with pain and sobbing softly. Maleficent sneered._

"_Go, before my generosity reaches its end."_

"_Thank you."_

"_My work has not come without a cost, wretch, remember, the child is mine."_

Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Power

Maleficent scowled. Aurora's christening was taking place.

And she was not invited. Her long, red nails curled, digging into the throne as she stared into the crystal ball on her staff, her elegant, aristocratic features twisting into a scowl that made the guards at the doors of her throne room fidget uneasily.

"Ungrateful, lying, scheming wench." She hissed, standing and turning to the perch Diablo had found on the high back of her throne. "Come, my pet, let us pay a visit to our not-so-loyal Queen."

Diablo fluttered to her shoulder and Maleficent lifted her staff, calling upon the black magic within her veins.

The spell pooled like electricity in her heart before dispersing through her body, lighting the tattoos across her body and horns with bright fuscia before they faded to black as the spell was released. Green flames surrounded her and there was a thrilling sense of vertigo as her surroundings faded, twisted and warped before snapping back into focus.

She was standing in the center of the gaily decorated throne room, facing the King, Queen and the three good little oafs. She stepped forward.

"Well… Quite a glittering assembly, King Stephen…" She waved her hand in the air. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and… Heheh…" She chuckled as she laid her eyes on Merryweather. "How quaint... Even the rabble."

Merryweather had to be restrained as Maleficent continued. As if something so pitifully weak could ever harm her.

"I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted." Merryweather spat and Maleficent feigned surprise.

"Not wan…" She chuckled and gracefully bowed her head. "Oh my, what an awkward situation… I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight…" She stroked Diablo gently, her eyes catching the Queen's for a moment. The lesser woman flinched. "Well, I had best be on my way then."

"And… You're not offended, Your Excellency?" The Queen asked and Maleficent turned back.

"Why no, your grace." She turned fully and smiled at the gilded crib before the throne. "And to show that I bear no ill will, I too, will bestow a gift on the child."

The three lesser fairies shielded the crib, as if they could deflect the spell with their own bodies.

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent's staff made a sharp crack as it contacted with the marble floor. "The princess shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her…"

The King and Queen watched along with the surrounding hundreds, each individual anticipating the fate of their princess. Maleficent's spell was already built to its climax, ready to be dispersed on its victim.

"But… Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel-" She waved her hand over her crystal ball and hundreds of black creatures swirled around the room, made of filmy smoke and shadows, revealing a beautiful young woman lying on a stone funeral table, pale with death. "and DIE."

She finished, the spell discharging down her arm to the child, encircling the babe's tiny form and sinking into her bones, settling like a cancer.

"No!" The Queen ran and picked up her child, but the spell had been cast and the deed was done, irreversible now and for all eternity.

Maleficent glanced at Merryweather and laughed. She knew that the oaf had not given her spell yet, but either way, should the princess die or live, Maleficent would gain or lose nothing of great importance. The magic built in her core once more and Maleficent prepared to teleport back to her home.

"Seize her!" King Stephen ordered and the guards began to charge her. Maleficent raised her arms.

"Stand back, you fools!" She barked, cackling as she vanished with a crack of thunder, the teleportation crackling through her body before dispersing like a tsunami, knocking the guards off their feet as she left.

Chapter 3: Sixteen Years

Sixteen years. Sixteen years and not a trace of Princess Aurora! Maleficent paced her castle, fuming. Smoke wafted from her robes and thunder was the sound of her steps. She whirled on her guards.

"She could not have vanished into thin air!" She roared and paused, a long-nailed hand moving to her chin. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

The answer was in the affirmative, but when the one unfortunate guard mentioned "cradles" Maleficent's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. They certainly couldn't be that stupid.

"Cradle?"

"Yep-yep, every cradle." The bungler stated slowly and indulgently as if SHE was the mentally retarded one!

"CRADLE!" Maleficent's voice raised an octave. She turned to Diablo, smiling indulgently. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years they've been searching for a_ baby_…" She cackled, clutching her stomach and staff, her shrill laughter echoing around the room, drowning out the voices of her minions.

That is, until she turned on them with a snap of black and mauve robes.

"IDIOTS! FOOLS!_ IMBECILES_!" Lightening split from her staff, leaping from her as if she were the source of all power. Her tattoos glowed bright fuschia before fading back to black as her temper left her. She slumped in her throne.

"They're hopeless…" She moaned, rubbing her eyes. "A disgrace to the forces of evil…" She looked over at Diablo. "My pet, fetch me my book." She whispered, resting her head wearily against her hand. The book was brought almost instantly by her most loyal and competent servant and friend and Maleficent opened it carefully.

She found the spell she was searching for, a disenchantment spell. It would undo any cloaking spells within a specified area of land. Now… Just where to disenchant… Maleficent smirked.

The forest. Those simpletons would believe that the safest place no doubt to hide a princess. She began to chant, her voice starting out low and loud before lowering in volume and rising in pitch until she was shrieking the spell at a pitch that only dogs would hear.

And the magic dispersed. Exploded in a cascade of cleansing fire that Maleficent had rarely had a use for. Somewhere in the forest a frog exploded into a fully grown prince, blinking and looking around in shock as he crouched naked in a pond.

"Now… A location spell…" Maleficent hissed to herself, beginning the chant. A location spell was one of the simplest spells to perform because it consisted of three short words repeated three times. The spell curled and twisted into an apple sized ball of green light that flickered and twisted before flitting off, leaving a trail of iridescent green smoke. Maleficent waited for a moment before a vision flashed before her eyes of a beautiful young woman with golden hair and rose red lips sat on the edge of a small pond, dipping her bare feet into it and resting her chin on her palm, her elbow on her knee.

"There she is…" Maleficent smirked before spreading her cloak and bringing her staff crashing down onto the stone floor, vanishing with a snap of magic.

Chapter 4: Once Upon a Dream

"I wonder…"

Maleficent silently slid behind a tree trunk, clutching her staff as she spotted the girl.

"I wonder…"

Such a voice! Maleficent had never heard any voice to compare to that trilling soprano/alto.

"I wonder why each little bird has a someone… To sing to… Sweet things to… A gay little love melody…."

Maleficent rested her hand on the tree and peeked around to see Princess Aurora swaying through the trees. The mistress of evil narrowed her yellow eyes and slid through the trees, her dark cloak hiding her like a shadow.

"I wonder… I wonder… If my heart keeps singing… Will my song go winging… To someone… Who'll find me… And bring back a love song to me…"

Maleficent felt something in the deep crevice of her chest crack and ooze a disgusting warmth. She grimaced and cast a quick invisibility spell when Aurora sighed and turned back to the forest.

"Why do they still treat me like a child?" She asked the animals swarming about her "Flora and Fauna and Merryweather… They never want me to meet anyone." Maleficent slid through the trees until she was right behind the princess, who was gazing down at her reflection in a small pond, a basket of berries in her arms. She suddenly giggled and Maleficent found the light sound endearing. "But you know something? I've tricked them." She whispered to the small cardinal near her. "I have met someone."

Maleficent followed her as she began to move, circling her invisibly as she spoke.

"Oh, a Queen… She's tall and regal… and… And so powerful…" The girl sounded positively lovestruck, though Maleficent didn't feel any better off as her heart, long unused, began to speed up, pounding in her ribcage.

She began to dance away.

"Oh, we walk together, and talk together… And then, just before we say goodbye, she takes me into her arms… And then… I wake up."

Maleficent felt slightly disappointed.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams… But they say if you dream a dream often enough, it's sure to come true… And I've met her so many times."

Aurora sighed and began to twirl.

"Though some day, she'll come for me… I know… And it will be just like in my dreams." She smiled and began to sing again.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam… Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem… But if I know you, I know what you do… You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"

She twirled and Maleficent dropped the invisibility spell as Aurora sang again.

"But if I know you, I know what you do… You love me at once-"

"The way you did once upon a dream…" Maleficent sang, her deliberate, sophisticated alto covering the sentence as her hands wrapped around Aurora's wrists, the smaller girl standing with her back to Maleficent's chest.

"Oh!" Aurora pulled back, turning away, one hand still clasped in Maleficent's long-fingered hand gently.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Maleficent smirked, her yellow eyes flicking wider as she stared down the younger woman. "Not who you expected."

"It's not that, I'm sorry, it's just that you're…"

"A stranger? But we've met before, my dear."

"We have?"

"Yes, my dear, you said so yourself."

"Where?"

Maleficent smirked even more, her red lips curling at the corners in a feline way.

"Once upon a dream." She twirled the young girl, leading her around the clearing as she sang in her own regal, powerful alto. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam… And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem… But if I know you, I know what you do!" She pulled Aurora into her arms, eclipsing her slender frame with her own tall, powerful one. "You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"

Aurora blushed as her hands rested unconsciously on Maleficent's chest, her hands trailing down to the corseted waist hidden by layers of thick brocade black robes.

"What is your name?" Aurora asked, breathless as she stared up at the powerful woman before her. She had never seen anything so awing in her life. Certainly the only people she had seen were her three guardians and they were hardly as striking in appearance as this…

"Maleficent, little girl, and you are…" She already knew the answer, but decorum dictated that she at least ask.

"Briar Rose." Aurora whispered and Maleficent raised an eyebrow momentarily before leering down at the young girl. She released her, but Aurora seemed reluctant to return the favor, her hands trailing over the elaborate bone and leather corset Maleficent wore. "You're… Quite lovely."

"Thank you, my dear, very few have ever described me as such." Maleficent narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, certainly not enough to be noticeable, and took a deep, slow breath, breathing in Aurora's aura.

The sweet smell of fertility hit her, mingling with the strong, bright, freshly baked smell of immaturity and naivety. All in all, the girl smelled of sweet cakes bathed in honey and her aura shone bright golden. Quite a beautiful girl, inside and out.

"Oh!" Aurora suddenly turned, grabbing her berry basket. "I need to go!" She raced off, pausing before turning back to Maleficent and running back to her. She leaned up on her tip toes, barely reaching Maleficent's throat, before wrapping her arms around the older woman and hugging her tightly before releasing her and looking up at her. "I want to see you again."

Maleficent inwardly smirked as she felt her hand taken by two dainty ones.

"This evening, in the cottage in the glen to the north."

"Of course, Briar Rose." Maleficent allowed herself to smile indulgently and Aurora blushed before running off, not looking back.

Maleficent smirked to herself as she turned and retrieved her staff, lifting it and letting out a discharge of magic.

She knew where to find the girl, and it certainly wouldn't be in the peasant's shack…

Chapter 5: True Love's First Kiss

Maleficent watched as the mourning faeries left the room to cast their spells upon the kingdom, leaving not even a protection spell behind them.

How foolish for them to think that their princess was safe because she slept. They were such predictable fools, so intent on doing good and protecting the princess when they were merely sending her to Maleficent's clutches.

"Not in death, but just in sleep, this fateful prophecy will keep, and form your slumber you shall wake, with true love's first kiss, the spell shall break." The sorceress whispered and Maleficent leaned down, stroking Aurora's golden curls as they spread across the silk pillow case, lifting her head and torso so that she could reach soft, red lips.

Maleficent's own blood lips softly contacted with Aurora's own rose ones, the kiss chaste and gentle. The color returned to Aurora's face, her cheeks flushing and Maleficent smirked as Aurora's eyes fluttered open, the young girl blinking in surprise.

"You were expecting someone else? My dear, I am hurt." Maleficent smirked, straightening with Aurora still in her arms.

"No, it's just… How did you find me?"

"How? My dear, I can find anyone in any world you could imagine. I am power incarnate. The mistress of all evil." Maleficent leered. "And soon to be your wife."

Aurora gasped.

"Wife? But we can't!"

"Why not, my dear?" Maleficent asked softly, pulling Aurora to her feet, holding her hands as she drew her close. Her face was carefully blank.

"B-because… Only men and women can be married! We're-"

"Both women?"

Aurora looked down and Maleficent lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. Maleficent's expression was firm and commanding as she spoke.

"My dear, I do not care for societies conformities, should someone have a problem with my choice of life partner I will turn them into a newt." Aurora laughed and Maleficent smirked. "Now, if you have no more protests…"

Aurora gasped as the vertigo of teleportation took hold of her limbs, her body seizing up as she clutched Maleficent. The world spun and her vision became fuzzy. Even when she felt solid ground under her she shuddered and clutched Maleficent like a lifeline.

"Aurora?"

Aurora jumped and looked up, her head spinning. She began to slump in Maleficent's arms and the larger woman caught her about the waist.

"I should have warned you, I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

Aurora felt herself being laid on something soft and velvety. She blinked and managed to focus on Maleficent's face. The older woman was frowning down at her and she felt something hurting in her chest at the look. It was one of complete disgust. Had she somehow disappointed Maleficent? Was she unworthy?

"That gown is hideous." Maleficent spat, standing and looking over Aurora's gown before quickly waving her hand. Aurora gasped as he gown burned off of her body, but only a pleasant warmth touched her skin. She remained only in her corset, petticoats and stockings and garters.

"I will send my apprentice to see to a proper wardrobe for you."

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, her name is Sybyl." Maleficent smirked. "Do not worry about her, she holds no interest in people, only my will for her."

"Alright." Maleficent paused and allowed herself to lean down and kiss Aurora's lips, the blonde girl's slender hand reaching up to grasp her horn as they kissed. Maleficent pulled away when Aurora tried to press further, staring down at her young bride. "Sybyl will bring you to me when you are done."

"Goodbye."

"Farewell, my sweet princess."

Chapter 6: Make Her Black

Sybyl was of the same race as Maleficent, but her horns bent back and curved along the back of her skull. She wore a tight black gown that covered her arms and neck and a short cape about her shoulders.

"Milady, I am Sybyl. I have come to make you a dress."

"Thank you…"

"Now, Milady, what would you like? A ballgown perhaps? Or something simpler?"

Aurora was silent for a few moments before she blushed and looked at Sybyl.

"What do you suggest for catching Maleficent's eyes?"

"Milady already has caught and kept my Queen's eye."

"But… I want to… Please her."

"Milady pleases my Queen very much." Sybyl's yellow eyes glowed and she quirked a smile at Aurora. Did all of Maleficent's race not smile? "But you want to keep my Queen's eye for longer, yes?" Aurora nodded and Sybyl nodded as well. "Then I will make you a dress that will enchant my Queen even more. You will not lose her eyes."

Sybyl waved her hand and a long, black staff similar to Maleficent's appeared in her hand. There was no yellow orb on the end, but it still looked similar and had to be wielded in a similar manner. Sybyl let out a harsh syllable of a chant and a plain gray piece of fabric materialized in the air, swathing around Aurora. It hugged her chest, covered her arms in tight sleeves and then flowed around Aurora in tattered ruffles that showed off glimpses of Aurora's legs. Another syllable and the dress turned black as night with thin silver details beading gently along the bodice.

"Beautiful." Sybyl stated as she bowed. "Would Milady like to see her Queen now?"

"Yes…"

Aurora followed silently as she was led through the twisting halls of the castle. The walls literally parted and moved around them and Aurora felt a little unease as she moved carefully after Sybyl.

When they finally arrived at the throne room Maleficent stood from her throne, smiling at Aurora and holding out her hand to her Princess.

"Come, my dear… Come and take your place as Queen of the Forbidden Lands.

Chapter 7: Expectations

Aurora sighed as she rubbed her stomach, watching as Sybyl prepared the tea that would help the developing fetus in her womb. She was heavily showing and always under supervision now that she had entered her third trimester. Maleficent had quickly called in a male sorcerer after she had married Aurora and had copied his sperm makeup and managed to implant it into Aurora's eggs. The princess had been somewhat nervous about the whole process, but in the end it was painless and simple and Maleficent had soothed her aching stomach afterwards.

Aurora had proven to be a much calmer pregnant woman, even though the cravings and mood swings did come every so often and cabin fever was always an issue with her.

She would wander the castle, the walls and stairways constantly turning and moving, but she managed to always find the throne room, library and Maleficent's bedroom.

Maleficent sighed as she laid next to her wife, Aurora's head resting on the larger woman's chest, the thin black nightgown covering the sorceress' green skin doing little to prevent the warmth from the younger woman.

Aurora suddenly gasped and wriggled slightly and Maleficent felt something snap within her small wife, sitting up and narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at Aurora's stomach. The baby was moving frantically and kicking, struggling to get free. Aurora was panting and waking up slowly, her body covered in sweat as Maleficent stood and dressed, turning back to her wife with a serious expression.

"Maleficent? What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming early." The sorceress stated as she waved her staff, summoning Sybyl. In a few minutes the apprentice appeared beside her.

"My Queen?"

"Bring hot water and assist me with removing the babe."

"As you wish." Sybyl stated curtly, turning and waving her staff. A cauldron of water appeared in the nearby fireplace and Sybyl lit a fire beneath it, Aurora shrieking and writhing as the pain increased.

"Aurora, this is going to hurt, but I need you to be strong and stay still or I could kill you both." Maleficent cupped Aurora's face and the young girl sobbed and nodded, clutching the blankets. Maleficent squeezed the younger woman's hand gently before placing both hands on Aurora's stomach and beginning to chant. A deep gash appeared in the perfect flesh and Aurora's shrieks reached a new pitch as her pain increased.

Please, she prayed to any deity that would listen, save my baby. If not me, then save my baby.

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

Bright blue eyes watched the young blonde woman resting on her side intently, tiny limbs creeping forward. Long, twisted horns that stood straight upright glowed with small pink glyphs as the tiny stalker crawled forward, crouching and preparing to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

The woman let out a low sigh and the tiny stalker leapt, prepared to tear into its prey.

A large hand caught her around the waist and Malice made a small sound of surprise and anger, turning to see her Mother looking down at her in amusement, yellow eyes narrowed in mock annoyance.

"What are you doing awake, little one?" Maleficent asked lowly so as not to wake her wife, sitting down with Malice dangling from her hand. "Your Momma is very tired, you need to let her rest."

Malice crossed her tiny arms and glared up at her Mother.

"The cheek." Maleficent chuckled. "Barely bigger than my palm and you already defy me." The sorceress leaned down and nuzzled Malice's face with her own, placing Malice down when she yawned widely, showing off her sharp little teeth, already in at a year old.

There was a soft chuckle and Maleficent saw Aurora smiling at her, blue eyes sleep-hazed as she placed her hand on her stomach, over the thin scar across her abdomen where Maleficent had been forced to cut to remove their baby.

"You really are just a big softie." Aurora sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at her wife.

"I am not, I'm a malevolent, vengeful old broad." Maleficent scowled but leaned in to kiss Aurora softly. "You should be sleeping, dearest."

"So should you." Malice began to wail to be fed and aurora sighed, reaching over to pull Malice to her chest, allowing the small baby to latch on despite the infinite number of sharp teeth in the tiny mouth.

"You sleep, I'll care for Malice." Maleficent whispered, removing Malice and going over to retrieve a bottle of milk they kept on hand for such occasions as this.

"You're really too good to me." Aurora sighed, laying back down and drifting into sleep, her body going limp and her face going guardedly blank. It was the only time when she was unreadable. She could be having a nightmare and none would be any wiser about it.

Maleficent smiled at her wife before staring down at her eating daughter, Malice glaring up at her with wide blue eyes just like her Momma's.

"You will be great some day, won't you, my sweet?" Maleficent asked. "I will come to expect great things from you then, Malice…"

Maleficent looked out to the Sleeping Kingdom, the kingdom that Aurora had been borne from. Thorns surrounded the castle and within every living being slept for eternity. Perhaps someday Malice would awaken them or annihilate them. Only time would tell.

"Great things indeed…"


End file.
